dusktilldawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott Fuller (TV Series)
This article is about the TV Series character, you may be looking for the Film character - Scott Fuller Scott Fuller, also known as JianJun, was a main character who first appeared in the second episode of the first season. He was the adoptive son of Jacob and Jennifer Fuller, and the adoptive younger brother of Kate Fuller. and was turned in a culebra by Carlos while inside the Titty Twister. History Scott was born in China as JianJun, but he was adopted by the Fullers when he was 7 years old and came to live in Bethel with them. Kate initially resented him for his foreign status and was the reason his name was changed to Scott. Years later, he went to the high school and became a lacrosse player, but ended getting bullied by some and he had some rather dangerous thoughts about what he wanted to do to them. Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series |-|Season One= In Blood Runs Thick, Scott and his family are travelling on an RV Scott's father impulsively bought six months after the death of Scott's adoptive mother. Scott and Kate talk about Mexico and Scott brings up the personas of famous wrestlers, commenting that the more of a freak someone is, the more popular they become, to which Kate replies that he'll fit right in. Scott takes Kate's phone and sees that she has been exchanging bible verses with her boyfriend Kyle, and says that she's basically dating their dad. When Kate brings up how weird Jacob is acting, Scott replies that some people get weird when loved ones die and doesn't seem too worried about it, though Kate still isn't convinced. The Fullers arrive at a rest stop called Bob's Brisket and Scott and Jacob go get something to eat. Kate tries to escape (she called Kyle earlier to come pick her up), but unbeknownst to her, Kyle was killed by Carlos and she was actually talking to the latter. Carlos (as Kyle) intentionally sabotages the rescue attempt and makes a racist comments at Scott in the process, causing Jacob and Kate to hold Scott back from assaulting him. Scott is also mad at Kate for trying to leave without him. In Mistress, Scott is shown driving the RV, much to Kate's discomfort. The RV breaks down and they stop outside a The Old Coupland Inn. Scott and Kate wait inside the RV while Jacob goes inside to ask for help. Scott asks Kate why she's being such a "be-yotch" and they argue about Jacob's behavior regarding the accident that killed their mom. Kate confesses that she doesn't know how to try to be her mom and Scott replies that she doesn't have to. With the RV fixed, Jacob starts the vehicle and accidentally hits Kate, causing Scott to yell at him. In Let's Get Rambling, Scott and his family arrive at the Dew Drop Inn, momentarily catching sight of Seth Gecko but dismissing him. Scott and Kate bicker about who gets the single bed and Kate says that she's too old to be sharing a bed with her dad. As they enter the motel, Scott makes fun of Kate's driving skills, causing Jacob to grab him and slam him against a wall. Kate yells at Jacob to stop and they tentatively continue to their room. Scott asks Kate for the bed again and this time Kate says yes and heads out to the swimming pool. Scott and Jacob are then taken hostage by the Gecko brothers. Richie comments that Scott looks like Bruce Lee, and when Scott asks if it's because he's Asian, Richie replies, "No, because you look like Bruce Lee." Richie and Scott leave the Dew Drop Inn together, and Richie threatens Scott not to try anything. Scott, along with his family and the Geckos, leaves the Dew Drop Inn in the RV. In Self Contained, the Fullers and the Geckos are seen making a getaway to the road to the Mexican border. When Richie calls him "Tokyo Drift", Scott says he's Chinese. Scott makes plan to get rid of them and he tells Kate to make a ruse so he can get Richie's gun. Richie claims he can see that Scott is not what he seems and neither is Jacob. When Kate tells a prayer, Scott grabs a gun and when Richie opens his eyes, Seth has his gun aimed at Scott as well and Scott has the gun aimed at Richie's head. When Seth tells him he's nervous as he doesn't have a calm grip like Seth and that he shouldn't become like him, he puts the gun down and all end up in a little mishap with the car in front of them. When they knock the guy out, Scott goes out and get in the man's car so the guards wouldn't search. When he's in the car, he puts music on and says everything will be cool, a guard comes up and asks about his purpose and his information, Scott gets a little nervous and the guard asks him to get out of the car and come with him. He is put in a room and when Carlos comes in disguised as a guard, he says he didn't do anything and when asked about the Geckos, he asks what he means and is told he is a good boy. When Carlos touches him, he says that he's glad he isn't his lacrosse team, which Scott is puzzled about. He gets back on board of the RV and after crossing the border, Scott is sitting with his family in the back and they then arrive at the Twister. They all get out and they stare at the spectacle that is outside the bar. In Place of Dead Roads, he and the others are finally at the Titty Twister. Scott, his family and the Geckos walk up to the door while watching the doorman do his thing. When the doorman calls Kate "cherry pie" and walks toward her, he gets in front like Jacob and Seth hits him, giving him a bloody nose, and they all walk in. Scott sees an attractive stripper walking near him and he tries to act cool, only for Jacob to turn her away. Richie comes over and he tells him he'll get him a girl. They sit at a table and Seth orders drinks. He plays a game about telling a deep secret nobody would know, and when he asks Kate, Scott tries to tell him that he knows one, but Seth tells him she has to say it. Seth then asks Scott, calling him "Angel Eyes", but then moves on to interrogate Jacob. After the others get up and go somewhere else, Scott is seen drinking shots and Jacob tells him to stop, but he doesn't. Scott and Jacob try to find a way out and asks a stranger for a lift to Texas, but the man turns out to be a pedophile when he asks to "share" Scott with Jacob. After Seth, Kate and Richie sit back down at the table, Carlos is introducing the act, he is seen listening and after he finishes talking, Santanico appears. In Pandemonium, Scott and the others are suddenly attacked by the staff of the Twister when Gonzalez tries to kill Richie, causing Santanico to expose herself as a Culebras. The Fullers are cornered behind a table, and when Jacob fails to take the shot to kill a Culebra and Kate resorts to praying, Scott steps up and kills the Culebra with a shotgun. The survivors try to find out what's going on and Scott talks about Culebra mythology, which he read from his comics. However, before the others dismiss him, Professor Tanner says that the information was fairly accurate. They then prepare for a second attack by first killing the Culebras who were knocked out, disintegrating them, and stockpiling weapons. In the second wave, Scott was taken underground as he was snatched through a window. In La Conquista, Scott is seen wandering underground, when a pair of eyes appear in the shadows behind him. He is again seen listening in on Richie and Santanico's conversation, where Santanico denounces Carlos and calls him greedy. Later, Scott is revealed to have been turned into a Culebra by Carlos when he helps Carlos attack Freddie. In Boxman, Scott and Carlos head to the RV and discover the bonds are not in there, as Seth hid them somewhere else. Scott runs back into the Twister to find his family. He later saves Freddie and Jacob when they were surrounded by Culebras. In The Take, Jacob attempts to kill Scott but cannot bring himself to do it; instead, Scott bites Jacob so they could both be Culebras. Kate finds out and gets into an argument with Scott, pushing him away until he disappears back into the temple. |-|Season Two= In Opening Night, Scott is still in the Twister, chained up by Narciso and sitting near him as he impassively watches the show. He makes a sarcastic remark about the Twister's failing business and Narciso pulls on his chain really hard. He then watches in shock as Amancio rips off Narciso's face. In In a Dark Time, Scott is chained up and has a collar around his neck. He sees Carlos come out from the labyrinth. He is shocked he is still alive and when he thinks that Carlos is trying to kill him, Carlos breaks the chain and sets Scott free. Afterwards, Scott is present with Amancio, Narciso and Carlos, trying to figure out what some of the bonds mean. Carlos tells them that it is a map and they all think the labyrinth has turned him crazy. Amancio tells them to find Aiden so he can tell them what the bonds mean since they can't figure some parts out. Carlos and Scott find Aiden and when they get closer to coming out, Narciso shows up and tells them to hand Aiden over as he doesn't want Carlos to replace him and wants the credit. Scott tries to fight, but Carlos tells him to put the stake down and give Aiden to Narciso. Scott finally relents and Aiden goes with him. Narciso is seen standing and looking at the bonds and tells Scott he can hear him. Scott asks him how he can rise up and Narciso tells him he needs to do something worthy. Scott asks what he can do and Narciso tells him to kill Carlos. Scott is seen sneaking up behind Carlos and Carlos reveals that he is hurt after seeing the potential in Scott that he would turn on him, to which Carlos turns around and turns into his culebra form with gold teeth sprouting out now. Scott then runs off, afraid of what is going to happen. In The Best Little Horror House in Texas, he confronts Kate in the Fuller home and tells her he's been wondering when she would come back. They talk and he later runs off even when she tries to tell him she can help him control his hunger and need to kill. He later shows at the cabin where J.D., Derek and a few other lacrosse players are at and he decides to party with them. They drink and when his hand is accidentally set on fire, Scott is unharmed, which amazes him and the guys. Jessica and her friends arrive, and she and Scott go into another room. She tells him that she knew that he was looking through a tiny crack in the door and watching Jessica and Kate talk when they were younger. She tells him Kate said he was dangerous and asks him if he is. He and Jessica then make out, but unfortunately he starts vamping out and he gets off the couch. She asks him if something's wrong and he then attacks her, draining her of blood. Kate then walks in the room and sees Scott with blood over his mouth and angrily asks him why he did it. He tells her he could see in Jessica's soul and that she was jealous of Kate. Afterwards, he and Kate then take Jessica's body and put it in the car Kate is driving and go to the Fuller home. They bury the body while it is raining and when Kate goes in to get a broom. After her hallucination of Rafa, she goes outside and Scott tells her that he can control his bloodlust and tells her he only knows one way he can protect her and that means converting her into a culebra. She then hits him with a shovel and runs into the house, but he knocks her down and she tries to fight back. When he keeps trying, he has a gun pointed in the back of his head by Freddie and he tells him that's no way to treat family. In Bondage, Scott is stopped by Freddie from turning Kate into a culebra and they get into a fight, with Freddie winning and almost killing Scott. Kate stops him and Freddie puts a silver chain around his neck and a chest contraption with a stake near his heart. Freddie asks him questions, but Scott doesn't give him any specific answers, so Freddie decides to do a blood bond and sees what Scott has heard and seen. Scott is then seen talking to Kate while Freddie is outside, and he gives her some very little details. She reveals to him that hated him and calls him by his real name, JianJun, to which he is surprised she knew it. She tells him that everyone referred to him as "Scott" and after she thinks he has changed his mind, she tells him he has to forgive himself and goes outside. Scott then breaks free from the loose chains and escapes through the back door. In Bizarre Tales, Scott goes to the Titty Twister and stakes Narciso's driver/bodyguard. He then appears behind Narciso and puts a sword close to his throat. When he, Narciso and Carlos walk out of the bar, they have Narciso with a chain around his neck and Scott seems a bit shocked that Carlos had beheaded him. Carlos tells him to put it in the back and he watches in even more surprise when the Titty Twister explodes. They watch as it goes up in flames and falls. In Bring Me the Head of Santanico Pandemonium, he and Carlos arrive at Celestino's house and after Carlos reveals himself to Freddie and Kate, Scott tells her not to aim her arrow at Carlos. She instead shoots Scott and is surprised that she did, and goes after her. Tomas saves her and they then make a run away from them. Scott and Carlos quickly go after them and Scott stakes Tomas, killing him. Carlos is having a hard time getting the door open and Scott is outside trying to break the window, but can't and is burning. He jumps down and goes inside, telling Carlos they should've ate before, but Carlos tells him that they are there for a higher purpose. Carlos uses an axe to get through while Scott watches on. After Freddie and Kate break through from the other side of the wine cabinet, Scott goes after them. When Kate goes back to the door of the house, Scott scratches her and he berates her for what she is doing. She tells him she's giving him the bonds and wants to go with them so she can keep a watch on him, which Scott is reluctant to do as he doesn't want Carlos to make a snack out of her. She tells him he can protect her and they then go in together. He gives Carlos the bonds and tells him that Kate is coming with them. Carlos tells Scott he can drink the blood now and he does. In The Last Temptation of Richard Gecko, Scott and the others finally solve the ancient codex and complete a ritual, which involved Kate killing an innocent man. Kate initially refuses, but Scott convinces her to do it and guides her hand to stab the victim. He, Kate and Carlos then go to Jackknife Jed's to make a deal with Amancio. Amancio accepts on the condition that Kate stays with him. Scott adamantly protests, but Kate convinces him to leave. Carlos and Scott find out that Gonzalez took the ancient key, but as he escapes from the factory they take it back from him and buries Gonzalez alive. In There Will Be Blood, he is with Carlos and the others waiting for the Santa Sangre to be filled in the tanker from the rig. After getting in a heated argument with Aiden, he asks Carlos about it and is told by Carlos that he's calling the shots. Kate tells Scott about what Richie is going to do and that he had already encountered Malvado, and after Carlos finds out, Richie starts firing shots and kills a few culebras. They capture Richie and Kate is held at gunpoint by Carlos, and he asks what Richie had agreed to and the blood. When Kate tries to run, Carlos shoots her twice, which leaves Scott in shock. In Santa Sangre, Scott rushes to his dying sister's side and Richie yells at him to turn her in order to save her. However, Kate refuses and spends her dying breath telling Scott that he is weak and that she was unable to save him, to which he replied, "You can. You did." Scott turns to Carlos in a rage and they have a talk in which Carlos said that he helped Scott but getting rid of his attachments. He hands Scott a small bottle of the blood from the blood well and Scott accepts it, seemingly making his peace with Carlos. He volunteers to drive the truck filled with the blood back to Jackknife Jed's, but in the name of Kate, he crashes it on purpose, destroying the blood supply. He later cuts off Carlos's head in revenge. |-|Season Three= In Fanglorious, Scott is seen performing with his own rock band named 'Fanglorious' at a concert, where his band finds a rapist and takes him to their bus after the show to kill and feed from him. Later that night, Kate, who was momentarily in control of her body, finds Scott and they hug. Kate tries to warn Scott to run the next time he sees her, but Amaru takes control of her body and attacks Scott, only to be stopped by Freddie Gonzalez. Freddie takes Scott to the Gecko brothers and is kept in a cage, as they intended to use Scott as bait to draw Amaru out. The Jaguar Warriors attack the compound and Scott was able to escape during the fight. He returns to his bandmates, only for Tommy to turn against him, forcing Scott to kill him. Realizing he was putting his friends in danger, Scott tells the other two band members to leave him. Amaru finds Scott again and was about to assimilate him until his special Culebra power manifests - thick scales that prevent physical and magical onslaughts. They fight and Scott is able to stab Amaru. Seth arrives but was unable to kill Amaru and was saved by Scott. In Shady Glen, Scott has joined the group and goes with them to the small town of Shady Glen when following a swarm of locusts. There, they were accosted by cannibals, who were normal town people infected by the water supply. He, Burt and Tanner split off to find the source of the attacks and find it in the sewer in the form of a queen creature. The three destroy the creature and return the town to normal. In Straitjacket, Scott and the others go to the asylum where Richie is being kept. However, this was revealed to be a trap when Richie, turned into his "Shadow Self" by Amaru, begins picking off the group one by one. He and Scott fight and Scott is knocked out when he was injected with something. Scott wakes up in a cell and yells at Richie, but to no effect. He is later freed by Seth and Richie, free from Amaru's control. In La Llorona, Scott, Seth, Tanner and Richie infiltrate a cult of Culebras worshipping Itzpa, a Xibalban. They manage to capture Amaru, who was also present at the ceremony. Scott is attacked by Itzpa and she scratches him in the chest, forcing him to relive his worst mistakes. He stands guard outside as Seth and Tanner perform an exorcism on Amaru and is visibly disturbed by her screams, as the pain is also felt by Kate. He faces Itzpa again and she tells him she can take away his pain if he frees Amaru. When he confronts Seth and Tanner to let Kate go, they refuse and he knocks them both out in one move. When he freed Amaru and she touched him, Scott's eyes turned red, indicating he was under her control. When Burt and Freddie manage to kill Itzpa, Scott's wounds fade and he is back to his normal self. In Rio Sangre, Scott tumbles through the entrance of the compound as he mistook Kisa for an enemy. He is present when Carlos reveals himself and tells them about the plan to get to Lord Venganza. He, Kisa and Richie infiltrate the prison and he stays in the truck. Later, when the group gets in trouble because Carlos double-crossed them and Tatuaje possesses the inmates and attacks the group, Scott is initially oblivious, listening to his own music and still in the truck. However, he eventually shows up to help, taking down over 30 inmates in one go. In Matanzas, Scott and the others go to Matanzas, Texas, the site of a ritual that would bring Amaru back in her true form and open the gates of Hell. He, Burt and Tanner travel underground to get to the church where Amaru is kept. However, Burt double crosses them and overpowers Scott, going off on his own with the intention of killing Amaru while she was still in Kate's body, which would kill Kate in the process. Just as Burt gets to the altar and is delivering the killing blow, Scott stops him with his arm, which was protected due to his special Culebra power. Burt grabs Scott and threatens his life, causing Kate to shake off Amaru's influence. However, they were too late and Amaru emerges from the altar, killing Burt in the process. In Dark Side of the Sun, Scott and Seth save Kate from bleeding out through a blood transfusion. Scott prays for Kate and she regains consciousness. They go to the gate and Amaru takes Scott hostage to try and stop Kate from entering Xibalba and severing their bond. Scott urges Kate to go and when Amaru asks if Kate is doing this for redemption in the eyes of God, Kate replies, "No. In the eyes of the people I love." while looking at Scott. After Amaru is defeated, Scott asks Kate to come with him, and after sharing an embrace and telling him she loves him, Kate rejects Scott's offer and he walks away alone. Physical Appearance He is a teenager of Chinese descent with short black hair, brown eyes and a wiry build. Due to being unable to withstand sunlight, Scott often wears long, dark clothing with a hood and scarves to cover his face. He also carries around two swords. Personality He cares about his family and doesn't want to be without them. He has an outspoken personality and isn't afraid to say what is on his mind. Despite Scott's sense of heroism, he has a lot of anger and potential darkness in him as hinted by both Richie and Carlos (the latter whom is taken aback.) It is also revealed that despite his love for his family, he feels like an outcast (He is constantly referred to as a "freak"). He is also more assertive than his family members as he was initially the only one willing to stand up to the Gecko brothers and later to kill the Culebras. After being turned into a Culebra, Scott seems to grow more selfish and power-hungry, killing his former classmates in order to rise in power and being eager to please Carlos, though this comes from a place of seeking approval and desperation to feel like he belongs somewhere. However, he still cares deeply about Kate and wants to keep her safe, although it becomes twisted as he tries to turn her into a Culebra. After Kate's death, Scott seems to have taken Kate's last words to heart and changed his ways. He no longer feeds on innocents and instead feeds on sinners, such as rapists, by crowd surfing during his Fanglorious concerts to find them through blood sharing and looking into their souls, then taking the "sinners" away to be fed on by him and his bandmates Powers and Abilities *'Special Power: '''Scott's special power was revealed while he was fighting Amaru. When attacked, Scott's skin shape-shifts into a reptilian-like shell that protected him physically as well as from Amaru's soul extraction ability. This also can extend to bladed weapons. Skills *'Martial arts:' Scott is one of the most gifted Culebras in the martial arts. He is skilled enough to fight his foes with and without swords. Weaknesses Scott possess all the standard weaknesses of a Culebra. Additionally, because Scott is relatively young, he is not as skilled or powerful as older Culebras. However, he is still able to overpower several of them just after he was turned, which can be due to him going feral because of his bloodlust. Appearances Relationships *Kate Fuller and Scott Fuller (Siblings) *Scott Fuller and Jacob Fuller (Family) *Scott Fuller and Seth Gecko (Allies) *Scott Fuller and Richie Gecko (Allies) *Scott Fuller and Carlos Madrigal (Enemies) *Scott Fuller and Aiden Tanner (Allies) Gallery Scott profile.jpg Fuller Family.png Scott 2 1x02.png Scott 1x02.png Scott 1x03.png Scott 2 1x03.png The Fullers.png Jacob and Scott 1x04.png Scott 4 1x04.png Scott 3 1x04.png Scott 2 1x04.png Scott 1x04.png Kate and Scott.png Scott2Promo.jpg ScottS3.jpg Name *'Scott''' is a given name and surname of Scottish origin. *'Fuller' is a surname referring to someone who treats wool with the process called fulling. *'JianJun' is translated into two different things. Jian can mean "river" while Jun can mean "talented/handsome" or "general". Trivia * Scott is adopted. * Scott's birth name is Jian Jun. Jiang can be translated into "江" (meaning "river"), and Jun can be translated to either "俊" (meaning "talented/handsome") or "君" (meaning "general"). * Scott is a fan of the ¡Viva Lucha! wrestling magazine * According to Kate, Scott used to write Elvish poems. * Scott's special culebra power is shapeshifting into reptilian-like shell that protects him from both physical and magical attacks. See also Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Fuller Family Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Undead